Davis x TK - Digimon Gay Fanfiction
by XStormbreakerX
Summary: After the events of MaloMyotismon, the Digidestined go back to their normal lives. T.K developed a crush on Davis right after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and this is how that turns out.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, this story may contain unmeasurable amounts of Yaoi. I do not own Digimon. That would be to much work. Another thing, this is my first story here so bear with me. One more thing, this story takes place somewhere after the end of "Digimon Adventure 02" before the movies take place. This means that Angewomon did not evolve, etc etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bruised**

* * *

 _Dear Diary, My name is Takeru Takaishi but my friends usually call me T.K. I live in Odaiba Japan with my Mom, and I am a freshman at Odaiba High School. Life seems pretty boring now since the Digital World hasn't been in danger for a while. I guess that is a good thing though since my friends and I aren't putting our lives on the line to save the Digital World again._

T.K writes this down in the new notebook he bought earlier in the week and then closes the book. He then labels it "Diary" with a black marker and then puts it under his bed. T.K then gets on his green blanket which is neatly over his bed.

"I wonder when I will actually have some more action in my life..." Takeru says this as he pulls out an oval gadget with green on certain parts of it, and a few buttons. It also has what seems to be a slightly thick antenna coming out of the top left side.

"You bored again T.K?" A bat-like creature with an oval body, the color orange on the front of its body, and a tan color on the back of its body, lands on T.K's device. This slightly startles T.K as he forgot the creature was in his room.

"Yeah, Patamon," T.K says, quickly getting over the sudden shock of Patamon landing on his device.

"You can always use your D-3 to go to the Digital World and have another adventure!" Patamon says this with ecstasy and then jumps off of Takeru's D-3 and onto the bed.

"I guess I can always ask Davis to go with me..." Images of Takeru's secret crush, Davis Motomiya start going into his mind. Just as a few images of Davis get into Takeru's mind, Takeru is once again startled by the song "I Turn Around" made by his brother Matt and his band. Takeru quickly pulls his phone out to see an alarm labeled "School". T.K starts to get ready for school.

* * *

"I'm late!" Davis yells this as his fifth alarm goes off that reads "Your Late". "Why didn't you wake me up Veemon?!" Davis once again yells at the mostly blue-skinned small Dragon Digimon.

"Hey, you're the one who set 50 alarms, Davis!" Veemon yells back at Davis. Veemon then throws an outfit at Davis.

"Thanks, Veemon!" Davis says to his Digimon. Davis then gets dressed and ready for school, and then quickly rushes out of his room. Once he is out of his room he rushes out of the door.

* * *

 _Where is he?_ Takeru thinks to himself, waiting outside of the main entrance to Odaiba High School. T.K looks at his watch and then starts to walk inside. "He is probably late again." Takeru smiles a bit. He heads towards his homeroom class. Once T.K arrives he sits down in his chair and pulls out his notebook. He starts to draw Patamon.

"Watcha doing T.K?" A girl says behind Takeru. T.K is startled once again. Takeru turns around and then looks at the girl.

"Oh, hey Kari," Takeru says, starting to get up from his chair, closing his notebook.

"Wanna go to my place later?" Kari asks, a smile on her face.

"Sure!" Takeru said. He loves hanging out and just talking with his friends.

"Try getting there by 3, alright?" Kari asks the bucket-hatted boy.

"Alright," Takeru says. Right after he says this their teacher walks in the room.

"Alright class, get in your seats!" The teacher says to the whole class.

"Bye T.K" Kari whispers to Takeru with an added wave. The teacher starts explaining how most people get scholarships and how to turn your hobbies into a college scholarship. Around 6 minutes after the lesson started, the door opened and the burgundy-haired boy came into the classroom.

"You are late again, Davis." The teacher says to Davis.

"Sorry, Ms. Moriyama!" Davis bows awkwardly to the teacher.

"One-week detention." Ms. Moriyama says to Davis. Davis sits down in his seat, a few kids staring at him.

 _Man, this school gives out some pretty long punishments..._ T.K thought to himself. T.K starts to listen intently to the lesson once more.

* * *

 _Finally, school is over!_ Davis thought to himself and put his hands on the back of his head, his shoulders outward. Davis sees T.K, puts his arms down and then runs towards the blond-haired boy.

"Hey, T.K!" Davis yells waving his arm. T.K turns around, and Davis runs straight into him. T.K falls to the ground. T.K's eyes turned into those swirls people get when they are knocked out for a few seconds in anime.

"Sorry, sorry, so sorry!" Davis continued to awkwardly bow constantly. Takeru starts to get up, holding his face with one hand. Takeru takes his hand off of his face and then looks at Davis.

"It's alright, Davis. If I'm lucky I might just have a bruise." Takeru says to his crush. Takeru then looks at Davis' brown eyes and proceeds to lightly blush. Davis sees this for a second and then T.K turns around and continues to walk towards his house.

"Wait up, T.K!" Davis says, running towards Takeru. Once Davis is right next to Takeru, he speaks again.

"Do you want to go to my first soccer match on Sunday?" Davis asks T.K. with a toothy grin on his face.

"Yeah, I can come," T.K says to Davis.

"Sweet! See you later, T.K!" Davis runs off towards his house.

* * *

 _Dear Diary, Davis, A.K.A my crush, just ran into me today. I have a small bruise above my left eye because of it. Man, that hurt, but it was worth it just to see Davis look at me like that. I could swear I felt a connection, but I might be wrong. Davis liked Kari for as long as I can remember, not me._ Takeru proceeds to shut his diary. He then gets into his bed and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, this story may contain unmeasurable amounts of Yaoi. I do not own Digimon. That would be to much work. Another thing, this is my first story here so bear with me. One more thing, this story takes place somewhere after the end of "Digimon Adventure 02" before the movies take place. This means that Angewomon did not evolve, etc etc. Please read Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Detective Veemon?!**

* * *

 _Hey. Honestly, I think this is really corny, and I don't like writing, but I'm gonna do it. Dear Diary, my name is Daisuke Motomiya. All of my friends call me Davis because I don't_ _like anyone calling me Daisuke. Besides, Davis is just cooler, right? I don't even think my friends know my real name. Anyway, 2 days ago I bumped into my super-duper-secret-crush T.K. I think I gave him a bruise somewhere on his face, but I didn't pay that much attention. I was to busy being awesome. The End. Wait, isn't there another way to end a Diary Entry? Whatever, I gotta end this before Veemon sees this! Bye!_ Davis closes his new diary and puts it under his mattress extremely fast.

"Tsk tsk, What do we here, Davis?" A mysterious voice says. Davis whirls to his side to see Veemon there, wearing a brown overcoat, and a detective hat. Veemon is tilting his hat slightly forward so his eyes are barely visible.

"Veemon! You didn't see where I put my diary, did you?!" Davis asks Veemon in slight shock.

"That is Detective Veemon to you, Davis!" Veemon takes his hand off of his hat and then looks at Davis. "And yes, I did see where you put the diary!"

"Vee- 'Detective' Veemon, I need you to promise me you won't read it!" Davis says to Veemon. It is obvious Davis DOES NOT want "Detective" Veemon to read it.

"Alright, Davis! I promise not to look at your diary!" Veemon says to Davis.

"Veemon, I think you should go to bed," Davis says this and then proceeds to stretch.

"Why Davis?!" Veemon asks Davis in a very loud voice.

"Because you need sleep!" Davis yells back at Veemon.

"But-" Veemon attempts to fire back.

"No buts!" Davis yells at his Digimon.

"Fine!" Veemon yells back at Davis. Veemon starts to take off his detective costume, mumbling the whole time. Davis changes into his pajamas, gets into his bed, and then dozes off.

* * *

Davis gets a phone call. Davis dreads getting up, as his phone is all the way across the room.

"Wait up!" Davis yells, still half-asleep. Davis goes to his phone and learns on his desk. It says the call is from T.K. Davis answers it.

"Hey, Davis!" T.K says over the phone, his voice sounds like it is beaming with excitement.

"Hey T.K." Davis replies, still half-asleep.

"You sound really bad Davis, are you sick?" T.K says to Davis, the excitement in his voice dropping a bit.

"No, I'm not sick, I just woke up," Davis replies and then proceeds to let out a yawn.

"...You wake up later than 8?" T.K asks, sounding very curious.

"Yeah... I usually wake up around 12 on weekends..." Davis says, the drowsiness slowly escaping his voice.

"Well, I wanted to know when the soccer game is," T.K asks the burgundy-headed boy.

"3:30," Davis replies.

"Alright, go get some sleep, Davis!" T.K tells his friend.

"Bye," Davis says to T.K.

"Adios!" T.K replies. T.K then hangs up. Davis decides he will not go back to sleep, and he is going to do something else. Davis quickly puts his normal attire on, and then goes to the door leading out of the house. Just as he is about to open the door, two people catch Davis' eye.

"What do we have here?" A voice that sounds very drowsy, clumsy, and slightly mysterious says to Davis. Davis turns to his right to see Detective Veemon, and his sister, Jun.

 _Shit_ , Davis thought to himself. Jun then holds up Davis' diary. Davis is overwhelmed with so much confusion, hatred, fear, and more unidentifiable at the time emotions at his sister and his own friend. Davis is at a loss for words for once in his life. Davis could feel that his sister Jun and Veemon read his diary. Davis heard his parents and sister talk about homosexual people like they are filth that needs to be cleansed from the world. Davis then opens the door. Jun throws the book at Davis, it hits him in the leg. Davis proceeds to pick up the book and runs out of the house. He knows he won't be accepted there. Veemon runs after Davis.

"Wait, Davis!" Veemon yells, still in his ridiculous detective outfit. Davis, being on the soccer team, outruns Veemon. Davis is going to the one place he knows he will be safe: T.K's place.

* * *

T.K hears a knock on his door.

"Mom, were you expecting anyone?" T.K asks his mother which is chopping up some unknown ingredients for some unknown dish.

"No, Takeru." The woman replied. Davis looked through the peephole on the apartment door, to see his crush, Davis, standing outside. Davis opens the door slightly surprised to see Davis there.

"Davis?" Takeru asks. Davis is sweaty and looks like he is about to pass out.

"Hey, T.-" As Davis was about to finish pronouncing the K, he passes out. Takeru's reflexes make him catch the boy, and Takeru feels a slight jolt when touching Davis.

"Hey Mom, I need a little help here!" Takeru turns his head and yells this to his Mom, obviously struggling. The book Davis was holding fell inside the apartment. Takeru's Mother put her stuff down and walked over.

"Oh dear!" She exclaims and then helps T.K drag Davis to Takeru's old bed. You see, when Matt moved out to live with his girlfriend, his room was up for grabs. Takeru took his room, and then his room turned into a guest room. Once Davis was on the bed, Takeru went back to the door, locked it, grabbed the book, and went back to the room. Takeru put the book on Davis' chest.

"Oh crap his soccer game..." Takeru mumbled. Takeru tucked Davis in and then planted a small kiss on the other boy's forehead. Takeru felt that slight electricity-like thing again and then exited the room, proceeding to close the door.

* * *

 _Dear Diary, it is me, Takeru again. I just found Davis at my door, and then he passed out. I caught him before he hit the ground. My Mom and I dragged him into the guest room, and then put him on the bed. I swear, when we were touching I felt a connection, but that must've been just me. I really hope Davis is alright. I wonder why he came all the way over here. My Mom checked and she said his bike wasn't outside, so he must've run all the way here. I just really hope Davis is alright._


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning, this story may contain unmeasurable amounts of Yaoi. I do not own Digimon. That would be to much work. Another thing, this is my first story here so bear with me. One more thing, this story takes place somewhere after the end of "Digimon Adventure 02" before the movies take place. This means that Angewomon did not evolve, etc etc. Read Chapters 1 and 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Secret's Out**

* * *

 _Dear Diary, Davis is still asleep. He looks a bit better though, like, his features are more relaxed than when he passed out at my door. I am contemplating on if I should be worried or not since he was sleeping for the past 12 hours... Davis looks really cute when he sleeps... Well, I am gonna go and eat some breakfast._ Takeru shuts his Diary and puts it in his drawer. Takeru then goes out into the living room to see that his Mom made pancakes for him and Davis.

"Takeru, can you go wake up Davis? Tell him that breakfast is ready and that after breakfast he should be on his way home." T.K's Mom says to her son. Takeru nods and then goes into the room that Davis has been sleeping in. Takeru starts to shake Davis slightly.

"Hey! Davis! Wake up!" T.K yells at the boy sleeping in front of him. Davis groans a bit and turns over. Takeru continues shaking him for a few more seconds until he gives up. Takeru goes into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. He then opens it and takes a drink from it because he is thirsty. He then throws some water on Davis' face. Davis immediately wakes up and starts flailing for a few seconds before looking at Takeru with the water in his hand.

"Hey!" Davis yells at T.K. Davis gets out of the bed.

"Its time to eat Davis," T.K told the boy.

"Gimme a few minutes," Davis says to Takeru. Takeru agrees to give him a few minutes to do whatever he needed to do and then went into the Kitchen to eat some pancakes. Once Takeru was around half of the way done with his pancakes, Davis rushes out of the room. He then sits down at the table and starts eating pancakes like he never seen food in his life.

"T.K, I am gonna go run a little errand. I will be back in 30 minutes." T.K's Mom says to her son. "Oh and keep Davis in check. I don't want him ruining the house." Takeru's Mom jokes. T.K lets out a little chuckle, and Davis continued eating. In a few seconds, Davis was done with the food. Takeru soon finished too.

"Hey, wanna go to the park?" Davis asks Takeru.

"For what? A date?" Takeru joked.

"Uh... No..." Davis says this and then sits on the couch and then puts his index fingers together.

"I was joking, Davis!" Takeru lets out a small chuckle at the other boy's reaction. "And sure, let's go," Takeru tells the other boy. Takeru gets up and then opens the door, gesturing for Davis to leave. Davis gets up and leaves, with Takeru close behind.

* * *

Soon the boys reach the park. They sit down on a bench. Both boys are silent until Takeru speaks up.

"So, why did you show up at my door late at night? And why did you run all the way there?" Takeru asks Davis. Davis seems slightly taken aback by the question. Davis completely forgot about the fact that he randomly showed up at his friend's door last night, without any warning.

"Well... I... Uh..." Davis then remembers he brought his diary with him. He didn't see the diary on the floor, so T.K must've picked it up. "You picked up my diary, right?" Davis asks, his voice seeming small.

"Yeah, but I didn't read it." Davis relaxed a bit. His crush didn't know he had a crush on him.

"Well, I hid my diary, and then..." Davis' voice starts to stroll off into a whisper. T.K can't hear him.

"And then what, Davis?" Takeru asks. T.K doesn't like prying, but he also doesn't like secrets being kept from him.

"And then Veemon found it... and read it..." Davis said to Takeru. "And then showed it to Jun, my sister..." Davis' voice starts shifting as if he is about to cry. T.K doesn't know what to do.

"Then Jun... Jun found out that I am..." Tears start to flow down from Davis' eyes as he says this. Davis can't seem to get the single word out. T.K pats Davis on the back a little.

"You can tell me, Davis," Takeru says, reassuring the burgundy headed boy.

"That I am... Gay..." Davis says and then proceeds to breaks down into complete sobs. T.K is slightly surprised by this. Davis? Gay? T.K thought that he liked Kari all this time. Takeru then hugs Davis. Davis accepts the hug and continues to sob. After a few minutes, Davis stops. Takeru then releases Davis from the hug.

"Davis..." Takeru starts to talk and then looks right into his eyes. Takeru then shakes off the complete lust that attempts to overtake him. "Davis, I want you to know something..." Takeru says this to make sure he has Davis' attention. Davis was staring intently at Takeru the whole time.

"Davis, I'm gay," Takeru says this, and Davis seems taken aback. Davis then thinks about it. _Wait... Takeru is gay... and I'm gay... No, I can't date my best friend, thats just wrong. Especially when Kari likes him..._

"Davis let's go back to my place. I don't like being in public like this..." Takeru says this to Davis. Davis nods. Both boys start heading back for Takeru's home, side by side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, this story may contain unmeasurable amounts of Yaoi. I do not own Digimon. That would be to much work. Another thing, this is my first story here so bear with me. One more thing, this story takes place somewhere after the end of "Digimon Adventure 02" before the movies take place. This means that Angewomon did not evolve, etc etc. Read Chapter 1, 2, and 3.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Son**

* * *

 _Dear Diary, it's Davis here. I am staying at T.K's place for now on. I can never look Veemon, My Sister, or my parents in the face the same again. They can never look at ME the same way again. I'm gay. They know. I can never go back there. Never again._

Davis shuts his diary and then heads out of the room. T.K's mother isn't home, so Davis makes himself some cereal. Davis eats slower than usual. T.K walks out of his room, a big grin on his face. He makes himself some cereal and eats at the table with Davis. Davis can not only feel the tension between the two of them as it grows more silent, but he has a feeling something bad is going to happen. Davis finishes his cereal and then puts his bowl and spoon into the sink for T.K's mother to wash. He then sits down on the couch and just starts thinking.

T.K soon finishes his cereal too, puts his bowl and spoon into the sink, and then sits down next to Davis.

"T.K..." Davis started a sentence but couldn't seem to finish it.

"Yeah Davis?" Takeru has been wanting communication with Davis this whole time, but couldn't seem to find a way to talk to him until now.

"Do you like me?" Davis asks this and then looks Takeru in the eyes. Davis feels a spark between the two.

"...Yeah, Davis. I do like you," Takeru said this and started blushing lightly. Davis looks slightly shocked because of what T.K had said.

"T.K, I like you too," Davis says this and then feels the spark once again.

"You can call me Takeru," T.K says this and smiled.

"I thought you didn't like that name," Davis says this sort of like a question but not that much.

"I think it would sound cute when you use it," Takeru says this and blushes harder. He suddenly becomes interested in twiddling his thumbs.

"Thanks, T.- I mean Takeru," Davis says this and nearly called him T.K again.

"Fuck it," Takeru says this and then pulls Davis in for a kiss. Davis leans into the kiss slightly surprised. Davis was thinking about how soft Takeru's lips were. Davis got his tongue into Takeru's mouth. Davis wanted to explore every inch of the other's mouth, but he was running low on air. Davis broke the kiss and then gasped for air. Takeru also gasped for air after the pleasurable experience.

"That was amazing, Takeru," Davis admits. A knock on the door startles them both. Davis and Takeru both go to the door, and to their surprise, they find Davis' parents there.

"Davis! How dare you come over here with HIM of all people!" The mother yelled at her son.

"Davis, we are really disappointed in you." The father said. "You know we don't accept gay people even on our block without yelling at them. What makes you think you can just choose to be gay?!"

"Hey..." Davis started but seemed lost for words once again. He found his voice and looked right at his parents. "I'm not afraid to be who I am. I am Daisuke Motomiya, and I'm gay." Davis puts his arm around T.K. "And this is my best friend, Takeru Takaishi." Davis smiled goofily when he said his name.

"Davis, we are both going to disown you unless you say you are straight right now!" The mom yelled at her soon-not-to-be child.

"I am GAY. GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY." As Davis says this he moves his head from left to right, and on the final turn he screams GAY even louder at the parents.

The parents left without saying a word. As they leave, Davis' old friend and partner in crime, Veemon jumps onto him.

"Davis, I didn't mean to make you mad! I really really like you, and I will accept you for who you are!" Veemon hugs Davis. Veemon soon gets off and sits on the couch.

"Thanks Veemon," Davis says this and starts tearing up. Veemon didn't hate him, he just didn't know what to do obviously. T.K opens his arm for Davis to hug him. Davis jumps into T.K's arms.

As the two boys are hugging it out, Patamon comes out.

"Hey, what'd I m-" Patamon looks at Veemon. Patamon starts blushing insanely. "I-I-I-I-I think I am gonnna g-g-g-g-go into the r-r-r-r-oom..." Patamon flies away extremely fast. T.K laughed at this, and just like in any good story, the ending is sealed, with a kiss.

* * *

 __ **The End.**


End file.
